Miscellaneous Items (Skyrim)
Miscellaneous Items are Items that fall under the category of Miscellaneous in the Inventory. List of Miscellaneous Items Below is a not yet complete list of all the miscellaneous items found in . Broken Weapon Pieces *Broken Iron Mace Handle *Broken Iron Mace Head *Broken Iron Sword Blade *Broken Iron Sword Handle *Broken Iron War Axe Handle *Broken Iron War Axe Head *Broken Steel Battle Axe Handle *Broken Steel Battle Axe Head *Broken Steel Greatsword Blade *Broken Steel Greatsword Handle *Broken Steel Sword Blade *Broken Steel Sword Handle *Broken Steel Warhammer Handle *Broken Steel Warhammer Head Bug Jars *Bee in a Jar *Butterfly in a Jar *Dragonfly in a Jar *Moth in a Jar *Torchbug in a Jar Creature Parts *Albino Spider Pod *Bone Hawk Claw *Bone Hawk Feathers *Bone Hawk Skull *Chaurus Chitin *Chitin Plate *Damaged Albino Spider Pod *Death Hound Collar *Dragon Bone *Dragon Heartscales *Dragon Scales *Horker Tusk *Mammoth Tusk *Netch Leather *Shellbug Chitin *Skeleton Horse Leg (only obtainable via console commands) *Skull *Skull (Dragonborn) *Troll Skull Dragon Claws *Coral Dragon Claw *Diamond Dragon Claw *Ebony Dragon Claw *Emerald Dragon Claw *Glass Dragon Claw *Golden Claw *Iron Dragon Claw *Ivory Dragon Claw *Ruby Dragon Claw *Sapphire Dragon Claw Dwemer Items *Bent Dwemer Scrap Metal *Centurion Dynamo Core *Dwemer Bowl *Dwemer Cog *Dwemer Cup *Dwemer Dish *Dwemer Fork *Dwemer Gear *Dwemer Gyro *Dwemer Knife *Dwemer Lever *Dwemer Pan *Dwemer Plate *Dwemer Scrap Metal *Large Decorative Dwemer Strut *Large Dwemer Plate Metal *Large Dwemer Strut *Small Dwemer Plate Metal *Solid Dwemer Metal Gems *Amethyst *Amethyst Paragon *Diamond *Diamond Paragon *Emerald *Emerald Paragon *Flawless Amethyst *Flawless Diamond *Flawless Emerald *Flawless Garnet *Flawless Ruby *Flawless Sapphire *Garnet *Ruby *Ruby Paragon *Sapphire *Sapphire Paragon Hides/Pelts *Bear Pelt *Cave Bear Pelt *Cow Hide *Deer Hide *Deer Pelt *Fox Pelt *Goat Hide *Horse Hide *Ice Wolf Pelt *Sabre Cat Pelt *Sabre Cat Snow Pelt *Snow Bear Pelt *Snow Fox Pelt *Vale Deer Hide *Vale Sabre Cat Hide *Werewolf Pelt *Wolf Pelt Housebuilding Items *Clay *Glass *Goat Horns *Hinge *Iron Fittings *Lock *Nails *Quarried Stone *Straw Ingots *Corundum Ingot *Dwarven Metal Ingot *Ebony Ingot *Gold Ingot *Iron Ingot *Orichalcum Ingot *Quicksilver Ingot *Refined Malachite *Refined Moonstone *Silver Ingot *Steel Ingot Kitchenware *Bloody Tankard *Bowl *Cast Iron Pot *Cup *Flagon *Fork *Goblet *Kettle *Knife *Plate *Platter *Silver Goblet *Silver Jug *Tankard *Wooden Bowl *Wooden Ladle *Wooden Plate Larceny Trophies *Bust of the Gray Fox *Crown of Barenziah *Dwemer Puzzle Cube *East Empire Shipping Map *Golden Ship Model *Golden Urn *Honningbrew Decanter *Jeweled Candlestick *Jeweled Flagon *Jeweled Goblet *Jeweled Pitcher *Left Eye of the Falmer *Model Ship *Ornate Drinking Horn *Queen Bee Statue Ore *Corundum Ore *Ebony Ore *Gold Ore *Iron Ore *Malachite Ore *Moonstone Ore *Orichalcum Ore *Quicksilver Ore *Silver Ore *Stalhrim Soul Gems *Azura's Star *Black Soul Gem *The Black Star *Common Soul Gem *Grand Soul Gem *Greater Soul Gem *Lesser Soul Gem *Petty Soul Gem *Soul Essence Gem *Soul Gem Fragment Tools *Bellows *Broom *Clothes Iron *Embalming Tool *Fishing Pole *Hammer *Lockpick *Pitchfork *Saw *Shovel *Tongs *Torture Tool *Torture Tools Unique *Aetherium Crest *Aetherium Shard *Ancient Traveler's Skull *Aretino Family Heirloom *Attunement Sphere *Balbus's Fork *Blank Lexicon *Broken Azura's Star *Calcelmo's Stone Rubbing *Curious Silver Mold *Deathbrand Treasure Map *Dwarven Crossbow Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematic *Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematic *Enhanced Crossbow Schematic *Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow Schematic *Essence Extractor *Exquisite Sapphire *Finn's Lute *Focusing Crystal *Gildergreen Sapling *Glenmoril Witch Head *Haelga's Statue of Dibella *Imperial War Horn *Klimmek's Supplies *Lisbet's Dibella Statue *Mammoth Tusk Powder *Map of Dragon Burials *Mercer's Plans *Meridia's Beacon *Michaela's Flagon *Nurelion's Mixture *Olava's Token *Opaque Vessel *Pelagius' Hip Bone *Pest Poison *Potema's Skull *Quill of Gemination *Reaper Gem Fragment *Rjorn's Drum *Roasted Ox Head *Roasted Ox Leg *Right Eye of the Falmer *Runed Lexicon *Sarek's Skull Key/Torsten's Skull Key *Satchel of Moon Sugar *Sealed Scroll *Sigil Stone *Silver Candlestick *Silver Hand Stratagem *Sinding's Skin *Sylgja's Satchel *The Dancer's flute *Tolfdir's Alembic *Torc of Labyrinthian *Torygg’s War Horn *Verner's Satchel *Warped Soul Gem *Wedding Ring *Wylandriah's Soul Gem *Wylandriah's Spoon *Ysgramor's Soup Spoon Other *Basket *Bucket *Burned Book *Candlestick *Charcoal *Child's Doll *Dibella Statue *Do Not Delete *Drum *Empty Skooma Bottle *Empty Wine Bottle *Firewood *Flag *Flower Basket *Flute *Heart Stone *Inkwell *Jug *Kagrumez Resonance Gem *Lantern *Leather *Leather Strips *Linen Wrap *Lute *Pot *Quill *Roll of Paper *Ruined Book *Silver Candlestick *Soaked Taproot *Spigot *Stones of Barenziah *Torch *Werewolf Totem ja:Miscellaneousアイテム (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items